Lo que nunca dijiste
by MJMurdock
Summary: Buaaaaa! creo que voy a llorar... pero por encima de eso que bonito que me ha quedado. Hay quien casi llora leyéndolo.... Un RWxHG tres añitos después de Hogwarts, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Harry? ¿Porqué Ron nunca se declaró?... eso y más en un fi


**Lo que nunca dijiste** (capítulo único)

Mary Jane: a ver que pensáis de esto, en un principio era una chapuza para una espécie de apuesta entre mi prima (Martha Parker) y yo, pero me ha quedado algo deprimente ¿cómo queréis que sea con ese futuro que les espera a esos tres? bueno.... ala a disfrutar.

Ron oyó voces en el comedor, se incorporó, ahora que por fin había logrado dormirse...

Ginny entró casi corriendo a su habitación.

- Ron, vístete, corre, es Harry.

Hermione repasó todo lo que le quedaba por hacer: la cama, la colada...

Se puso el reloj de pulsera mientras corría a coger un taxi hasta cerca de San Mungo, Harry había vuelto a tener una de sus pesadillas y ya no lo podía soportar, eran las siete de la mañana, Ginny la había llamado media hora antes, estaba muy alterada, más nerviosa de lo normal.

- Harry Potter, por favor, soy Hermione Granger, una amiga.- preguntó en la recepción.

- ¡Hermione!- Fred Weasley la llamaba des de el pasillo.

Hermione le dio las gracias a la enfermera y fue con Fred hacia la habitación de Harry.

- Te aviso, Hermione, está peor que nunca.

- Tú no lo has vito "peor que nunca".- respondió Hermione.

Hermione sabía que nunca olvidaría a Harry, hacía algo más de tres años, saliendo del ministerio: cubierto de sangre, con la túnica rota, tenía la cicatriz al rojo vivo, siempre recordaría como sus ojos verdes se ponían en blanco de dolor, estaba a punto de caer al suelo de puro agotamiento, agotado, sí, pero vivo. Había derrotado al señor tenebroso cuando todo parecía perdido: el ministerio corrompido, los asesinatos de miembros de La Orden ya eran de lo más comunes, incuso ella misma había escapado del señor tenebroso por los pelos.

Entraron en la habitación, muchos de los Weasley: Molly, Ginny, Ron, Charlie y los gemelos estaban allí. A Bill lo habían matado en abril del mismo año en que Harry venció a Voldemort. Todos casi en silencio.

Allí estaba Harry, ingresado por, al menos, séptima vez en lo que llevaban de año, parecía mayor de lo que era. La experiencia pasa factura, pensó Hermione. Estaba pálido, débil, durmiendo pero tenso. Le habían ayudado a soportarlo con pociones que lo deterioraban por dentro y le dejaban prácticamente sin fuerzas, de todas maneras Harry prefería cualquier cosa antes que aquello.

Ron la vio entrar y enseguida se levantó de su asiento.

Ron se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano con fuerza, no había dormido ni dos horas, habían tenido que traer a Harry al hospital a las cinco de la mañana. La tristeza era en su cara tan evidente como sus pecas.

- Dicen que de momento no podemos hacer nada, excepto esperar a que poco a poco los ataques se le pasen, está harto, Hermione.

Harry había vencido al señor tenebroso a un alto precio: el Abeda Kedabra que Voldemort había lanzado a Harry había chocado con el Cruciatus que este le había lanzado al señor tenebroso. En la tremenda explosión murieron dos personas: Lord Voldemort y Neville Longbottom.

Harry salió ileso, pero su propia maldición se había calado tan dentro de él que a veces tenía ataques de dolor y debía acudir al hospital a que le ayudaran a que, al menos el ataque no se alargara.

- Esto es una pesadilla. Cuando estaba inconsciente llamaba a Lupin.- dijo con una mirada significativa.

- Podría haber sido peor.- dijo ella estrechándole aún más fuerte la mano.

La señora Weasley le pidió a Hermione que se llevara a Ron a que tomara el aire, Ginny no quería separarse de Harry ni un segundo.

-¿Te doy una buena noticia? No puedo esperar a que te la cuente Ginny, o a que se despierte Harry.

- Di.

Seguían cogidos de la mano, pero no se sentían nada incómodos.

- Ayer, que caprichosa es la vida, - Ron suspiró- ayer Harry le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él.

Hermione sonrió emocionada un momento, pero en seguida volvió a tener la mirada perdida.

- Eso es genial. Aunque ahora mismo no sea lo que se dice... una noticia alegre.

- Lo es, es lo mejor en lo que podemos pensar. Ya verás, las cosas mejorarán, Hermione. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por los mortífagos. Malfoy está en Azcabán. Nosotros, casi todos hemos sobrevivido a la guerra, Harry se pondrá bien, ya verás.

-Espero que tengas razón, Ron.

Se sentaron en un banco del pasillo del hospital.

-Me hace pensar, ¿sabes?, todo esto me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas.- Ron tenía los ojos llorosos.

- A veces es bueno pensar, pero a veces, si le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas...

Ron no podía evitar recordar otra cosa que a Harry retorciéndose de dolor y a su hermana llorando sin parar.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- Me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

- Ya no somos unos críos.- Ron tragó saliva- Solo te había echado tanto de menos como esta noche, el día en que Papá...

- No lo recuerdes, Ron, no es bueno.- Hermione estaba llorando en silencio.

- Desahógate, soy yo, no tienes que fingir nada.

Ella se abrazó a Ron con un gemido ronco a la vez que él dejaba que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

- He estado toda la mañana pensando en ti. Gracias Hermione, me hubiera vuelto loco si no llegas a venir. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

OOOOOOOH!!! que bonito, es que tenía inspiración rowlingina y ya veis... no me llaméis umbridge porfabor. llamadselo a ella que es la proietaria de los personajes y por consiguiente la culpable de nuestra locura. 1 bso a todos y en especiala Martha, Cho (W) y Davitavi...


End file.
